Conventionally, there has been provided an absorbent article package which is folded multiple times to reduce its size. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an absorbent article package in which an absorbent article, which includes a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, and an absorber arranged between the topsheet and the backsheet, is packaged individually by being folded multiple times in a state where the absorbent article is arranged on a sheet-like packaging sheet.
A method of folding the absorbent article package includes: a step of arranging the absorbent article on the packaging sheet so that the backsheet of the absorbent article and the packaging sheet face to each other; a step of folding back both ends in the widthwise direction of the absorbent article towards the topsheet side based on two longitudinal folding lines along the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article; and a step of folding back both ends in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article towards the topsheet side based on two widthwise folding lines along the widthwise direction of the absorbent article.